


Feelings Come and Go, But Not With You

by ultimatelawrence



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, also i love writing evak pining, basically i love writing the balloon squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatelawrence/pseuds/ultimatelawrence
Summary: It was meant to just be a holiday romance. A fling. Nothing like love.But now it was six months later and Even was still pining over the angel he had met in Paris.





	Feelings Come and Go, But Not With You

" Even, we get it. You miss him terribly. But please, stop looking so sorry for yourself, my heart can't take it."

 

Even groaned and leaned forward so his forehead hit the bar table in front of him. All of his friends were in happy relationships, whilst he was stuck pining desperately for someone that couldn't be his. He hates them all just a little bit. Particularly Adam and Mikael who were being cute and couple-y right in front of him.

 

He wants that. He had that. The fond looks and the tender fingers brushing through hair and the quick pecks every now and then because you just couldn't stay away from the others lips.

 

His name had been Isak. They had met in Paris whilst Even was travelling alone during the summer. He was meant to be finding himself and instead he found the sweetest boy in the world. They had spent three glorious weeks together but then they had to part, Even back to where he had been living in LA and Isak back to his studies in New York.

 

He only knew his first name and that he was originally from Oslo. At the time they had decided it was better to not know any more telling details that could be used to find each other again, it was only a fling after all. Expect it hadn't felt like one. It had felt real, it had felt like love. 

 

And now Even had been pining for 6 months after someone he would never see again. 

 

He had moved back to Oslo since, he had gotten a job offer with NRK and he had missed his friends and his family so he decided to leave Hollywood and come back home. 

 

Home to where his friends were now sick of him whining about Isak.

 

"Dude, you seriously need to get over him. I don't know how much more of you being pathetic I can take." Elias' comment was given with a comforting arm rub. Even knew he was right, but that didn't make it any easier to follow through. Whilst most of him knew it was more than time to get over Isak, another small part really didn't want to because that would be like finally letting him go. 

 

"How about you try and flirt with someone else?" Yousef chips in, being as practical and as helpful as always. "It might help you remember that there's other people out there for you."

 

"What if there isn't?" Even says in a small voice. 

 

Maybe this is the root is it all. He's been on dates, been in friendships that turned sour when he told them about his bipolar. It had been such a frequent reason for things ending that Even had internalised that he simply wasn't going to find a lot people that could love him. 

 

Isak had bucked that trend. He had been so open and accepting that Even found himself telling him about being bipolar and instead of running away Isak has asked how it made him feel. Had told him that it didn't define him. Hadn't treated him any different. It was so refreshing but now Isak was gone, and Even was more than a little scared that he would never find anyone else who accepted him for exactly who he was again. 

 

He felt two pairs of arms come round his shoulders, Mikael and Yousef who were sitting either side of him. They knew what he was thinking, they always seemed to. 

 

"Ev, anyone would be lucky to have you." The sincerity in Mikaels voice hits Even deep in his chest. 

 

"Yeah he's right. With your passion, kindness and that hair, you're the most wanted guy in Oslo." 

 

"Take it easy Elias, you make him sound like he's done a violent crime." A collective chuckle rises from Muttas comment. 

 

Suddenly Adam gasps dramatically, so loudly that Mikaels hand falls from its place on his waist. Everyone looks at him quizzically until he points at the door, behind Even's head. "That guy that just walked in! Even, you'd love him." 

 

Mikael, Elias, Yousef and Mutta all turn their necks towards to the door and start making varying nosies of agreement. Mikael has the most enthusiastic response, which isn't a surprise as he tends to agree with everything Adam says. "Even, he's just your type! He even has curly hair!" 

 

Even snorts and rolls his eyes, a habit he got from Isak over the summer (it shouldn't sting so badly to think that, it really shouldn't). "Mik, how would you know my type?"

 

Mikael fixes him with an unamused look. "Tall, blonde and pretty. Curls are a bonus." 

 

Okay so maybe Mikael does know his type. 

 

"Whatever. I don't need someone like Isak, to get over him I need someone the opposite. Someone short, brunette and....not pretty." 

 

Mutta brought a hand to his chin and pretended to think, "So.... Elias?" His comment earned him a punch in the arm from Elias as the rest of the table laughed. 

 

"Jakob says I'm pretty so fuck you."

Adam rolled his eyes at Elias' retaliation, "He's your fiancé, he has to say that." 

Elias scoffs and is clearly about to launch into a thesis about why he's the prettiest at this table when a shout from the right caught the tables attention.

 

"Mikael!" A boy with wild brown hair and the biggest eyebrows Even had ever seen was walking towards them.

"Jonas!" Mikael shouted back at equal volume, making Even and Adam wince from either side of him. "Dude, how are you?" 

 

"I'm all good, working on a piece for next week actually. And you?"

 

"Yeah I'm great." Mikael gestures to the table. "Jonas, these are the idiots I call my friends." Mutta chucks a peanut at his head which Mikael skilfully dodges. "Idiots, this is Jonas. We go to the same poetry slam nights at KB."

 

Various 'hello's and 'nice to meet you's are spoken at Jonas who returns them all with a kind smile.

 

"So what brings you here?" Mikael asks, slinging his arm back around Adams waist.

 

"I'm here for boys night, we're trying to help my best friend get over someone. Problem is he keeps whining about how he can't do it." Jonas rolls his eyes but Even can see the fondness within the gesture.  

 

"No way!" Adam exclaims. "That's exactly what we're here for!"

 

"Though I bet your best friend doesn't complain as much as Even." Mikael indicates Even with his thumb causing Jonas to glance over at him. Even swears he does a slight double take.

 

"I'm not sure anyone could be worse than Issy." He fixes Even with another look, "But hey man, hope you're all good."

 

Even has to look away from the intensity behind Jonas' eyes before he replies, "Yeah, I'm alright. It was just meant to be a holiday fling but I got a bit too attached I guess."

 

Elias lets out a loud snort, "A bit too attached - ha! Congratulations Even, you just won an award for the understatement of the century." 

 

Even rolls his eyes again and hopes that that would be the end of the teasing. It isn't of course. 

 

"Ever since it ended Even hasn't shut up about him, it's all we've heard, man." The boys all chuckle at Mutta. Jonas is still looking intently at Even, but he doesn't say anything. 

 

"Only Even would just happen to stumble upon the find the love of his life in Paris, the most romantic city in the world. It's like a movie script." 

 

Mikael lights up at Yousefs comment, "Yo, Ev! You should totally make this into a movie script!" 

 

Jonas eyes are practically sparkling now. "Paris huh? I've heard it's beautiful." 

 

Even meets his gaze and blushes as Isak immediately comes to his head. "Um yeah, it really is."

 

Jonas suddenly grins, big and wide. "Okay, I don't know if this is a reach but do you happen to live in LA?" 

 

The whole table looks up, puzzled, at Jonas' comment, before looking to Even to reply. "Uh, yeah I used to, but I've moved back to Oslo now." 

 

"Wait dude, how did you know that he lived in LA?"

 

Jonas doesn't respond to Mikaels question, instead he turns away and calls over his shoulder. "Yo, Issy! Get your ass over here." 

 

Even was frankly fucking confused, and by the looks of his friends, they were too. Why was Jonas calling over his friend? Even wanted to wallow in peace goddamnit. 

 

"Jonas? What did you want?" 

 

Even would recognise that voice anywhere. He snapped his head up and sure enough, Isak was stood in front of him in all his tall, pretty, blonde curled glory. Even felt faint. And by the paleness of Isaks face, so did he. 

 

"Isak." It's the only word in his mind right now, the only one he can get out of his mouth.

 

"...Even?" Isaks voice sounded dazed. "What the- What are you doing here?" 

 

"I moved back to Oslo." His voice was quiet, and he could hear his own disbelief. Was Isak really here in front of him? 

 

Isaks face broke into a grin, the one that was so wide it overtook his entire face. He was definitely here and real and just like Even remembered. It makes his heart clench. "I moved back here too."

 

Even feels himself grin too, a wide one that matched Isaks. They just look at each other, green into blue, both clearly still not believing what was happening. Even wants to lean forward and kiss the grin off Isaks face. Well it wouldn't be a kiss, more like pressing their smiles together. Even can't think of anything more perfect.

 

Before he could though, Isak is speaking again. "Do you want to go outside?" And Even nods, ignoring the various catcalls from his friends and Jonas and two other guys who apparently came over with Isak that Even didn't see, too focused on Isak. He stands up and intertwines his hand in Isaks, tugging him outside in such haste that he bangs his head in the doorframe as they step outside. Isak giggles at the sight and Even wants to make entire movie franchises about that sound. 

 

"I can't believe you're here." Isak is facing him now, his voice giddy and both hands enclosed in Even's. 

Even closes the distance between them so their noses brush, "Me neither. I keep thinking I might be dreaming." 

Isak hums, "I've been imagining seeing you again but I didn't ever think it would be real. My friends must be so sick of me talking about you." He breaks eye contact for a moment to look sheepishly at his feet. "That's why Jonas recognised you, I've described you so much whilst I've been drunk he said it felt like he met you himself."

 

Even lets out a breathless, elated laugh, "I've been the exact same with my friends. Elias threatened to cut me off at one point if i didn't shut up."

 

Isak looks at him in something akin to awe. He moves one hand up to cup Even's cheek, his thumb brushing his cheekbone. "I've missed you so fucking much.

 

"Isak, I didn't even know it was possible to miss someone as much as I missed you." Isak breaths a sigh that sounds like wonder. Even can't take it anymore. He closes the distance between their lips and that feeling of awe and joy and comfort that he came to be so familiar with in Paris comes flooding back to fill him again. He wants to spend the rest of his life feeling like this. 

 

(Don't tell Even this but that's exactly how he spends the rest of his life). 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! i hope you liked this! I've had this au in my head for the longest time; i decided to make it just into a one shot but i hope it worked!
> 
> As always, i love to hear any feedback or questions so please dont be afraid to leave a comment! And kudos if you enjoyed it :)
> 
> You can find me at pinkstripeisak on tumblr <3
> 
> hope u all have a great weekend!
> 
> \- olivia 
> 
> title inspired by Paris In The Rain by Lauv


End file.
